Answer Me!
by Ochie94
Summary: Reborn was intrigued by a certain brunet haired boy in his school. He wants to know about the brunet. But only received cold answer from the said boy. Main Pairing: R27 with lot of All27
1. Reborn's Side

Another R27 fic from me! The first R27 fic from me was an angst fic. So I decided to make another R27 with some Comedy-Romance. I hope you will enjoy it.

Here it is! :D

* * *

_Answer Me!_

_Reborn's Side_

'_This is the first time I'm feeling this way.'_ That thought run through black haired high school student. Not ordinary high-school student. It was Reborn. With his handsomeness and Godly feature, not to mention his sadistic yet sexy nature, almost all girls and boys in the high-school drooled over him and respected him. Key word, almost. Some were envy because of his perfectness. Some hated him because of his sadistic nature. While some others didn't pay any attention at him because too busy with their self.

Right now, the Casanova was sitting on his chair in the back of his classroom. With his right hand propped his chin, he looked outside at the sky. It's not unusual for Reborn to not pay any attention at lesson in the middle of class because had already learnt the lesson beforehand. But, today was very unusual for Reborn's best friends, the Arcobaleno. Why? It was only the first period of school and Reborn had already sighed a lot. When I said a lot, I mean more than a lot.

Fon, one of Reborn's best friends in Arcobaleno, who sat in front of him, send worried glances toward his best friend. He glances at another Arcobaleno, Luce, who sat next to him. She had worried expression on her face. They looked at each other and nodded. They will interrogate the Casanova. It had been 3 months since the first day of their last year in high school; they often found Reborn dazed off and sighed. Reborn never sighed that much in the morning.

After the first period ended, Fon and Luce immediately asked the Casanova. "Nee.. Reborn?" Luce uncertainty called the raven whose eyes still fixed on the sky outside.

Reborn send a quick glance toward Luce, then his eyes fixed back on the sky outside.

Receiving no verbal answer from Reborn, Luce asked, "Reborn, what's wrong with you?"

Reborn didn't say anything. His eyes still fixed on the sky. After a while, he answered, "Nothing."

His answer worries the Chinese and the girl. "Are you sure, Reborn? You don't look 'Nothing's wrong' to me." No answer again. This time, Fon and Luce sighed. The second period will start soon.

"We're here if there's something disturbing your mind." Fon said while turning over to see their teacher walked into their classroom.

"Hn." That was the only answer they got from Reborn.

* * *

At lunch, the Arcobaleno gathered on the rooftop. The Arcobaleno consisted of 8 people, 2 females and 6 males. They were Luce, Lal, Collonello, Verde, Skull, Mammon, Fon and Reborn. They were on their last year on high school except Collonello who was a year below them.

They were supposed to have their usual lunch if not for certain raven haired friend they had. Usually, Reborn will take some of Skull or Collonello's lunch or bully Skull. But, today, he was silent, too silent for their liking. Reborn ate his lunch silently and sometimes he would look down on the ground as if searching something. His act caught everyone's attention. Even Verde who never care about other's (especially Reborn's) being.

"What's wrong with him? It has been 3 months!" Collonello asked to Fon who sat beside him, only to get a shrug as answer from the Chinese. He eyed his friend weirdly. _'Why does he look down? Is there something?'_

Suddenly the raven haired man stood up and run toward the door. The remaining people on the roof could hear the loud footsteps run down the stairs fast. They looked at each other confusedly. Collonello asked while scratching his cheek, "Should we go after him?"

Some of them shrugged and continued with their lunch while some other act like nothing's happened.

* * *

Reborn was running down the stairs from the roofop with amazing speed. Everyone stared at him with questioningly glance, curious why the Casanova run that fast. But the raven haired student didn't pay any attention at them. The only thing on his mind was a certain adorable boy with gravity defying brunet hair, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

How was it? Do you like it?

The next chapters will be about the first time Reborn met Tsuna.

Don't forget to review.

See you! :D


	2. Question 1 - The Day He First Met Him

Thank you for following, favorite and reviewing this story!

I'm so happy and excited when I read all the notifications I got for the past few days. I really love you all! XD

One of the reviewer, _**MattieMicBrownWilliams**_, asked me whether Arcobaleno is included in All27 or not. So here, I'll explain about the pairing. For the mean time, we'll have a lot of All27 (Vongola 10th Gen, Kokuyo, Arcobaleno, Varia, Millefiore, and Shimon). But, because this story is actually R27 fic, when the story almost reach it's ending, there will be less All27(but still a lot) and more R27. :D

If there was something you want to ask me, please review or PM me. I'll definitely reply to you. :)

Jaa... Here with the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Answer Me!_

_Question 1_

_The Day He First Met Him  
_

The sun shone brightly and the bird chirped happily. It was such a peaceful day. But, the peaceful was disturbed by high pitched scream.

"HIIIEEEEE!" the scream was come from Sawada's household. Or to be exact from a cute brunet who was running around his house to do his morning chores.

Blush, ...light. Adorable pout, ...ready, .._eh? wait_. Kicked puppy eyes, ..._were they really needed?_ Gravity defying hair, check. Uniform, check, not to mention messy. Shocks, check. Tie, ...God know where. Breakfast, had already eaten half by Lambo.

Tsuna was about to protest and scold Lambo for eating his breakfast, but he looked at the watch, and scream again. "I'm late!" immediately, he grasped his tie which was stuck in Lambo's Afro. Putting on his shoes. And then, dashing to his school while trying to wear his tie but failed miserably. Not to forget, screaming again.

He doesn't know that his scream waking up a dark person. No. That person didn't have dark skin. Instead, he had dark aura which had piled up and grow bigger as passing second he heard the scream from our beloved cute tunafish. Not that he knew who Tsuna is, yet.

Reborn sat up on his bed. He growled lowly and dangerously because someone had disturbed his sleep. He has just fallen into sleep two hours ago. And now, he had to be rudely woken by annoying high-pitched scream. If only he know that the owner of the said scream was the most adorable boy in Namimori, he must be wide awake, hurriedly dress up, and chased the boy. And then he will catch him and do... STOP! This is not the time for it, yet.

Okay, back to Reborn. Now, he looked at his watch and found out that he was indeed late. He yawned loudly and smirked. '_I was actually planning to go to school verryyyyy late. But, I had already awoken now.' _He shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and walked toward his closet. '_Being late now or later will be the same. I can still annoy that annoying prefect._' And then, he did his morning chores, lazily and very slowly. Making sure he will be totally very late.

Espresso, check. Uniform, check. Fedora, check. Smirk, check. Leon, check. And here is the dangerously sexy Casanova ready to go to his school, late.

He walked out from his house and proceeded to walk to the school. He purposely walked very slowly, so he came late and ended up annoying the head of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. He smirked at the thought of annoying the prefect. This is his last year in high school, better to use it wisely. Such as, annoying the prefect, kicking the shit outta Skull and Collonello, skipping school, annoying the prefect, making chaos, annoying the prefect,... wait, I had already mentioned it trice. Duh, Reborn really wanted to annoy Hibari Kyoya so much, God know why. And, the things mentioned are definitely not wise, Reborn.

So, the time has passed and finally Reborn almost reached the school. Just turned left on the junction and Namimori's school gate already some metres in front of him. Reborn turned left and expected that the almighty prefect had readied himself to attack him with his tonfas in hand, only to find out that the prefect didn't pay any attention to him. He was talking to a boy he have never seen. Not only talking, the prefect even helping the said boy fixing his uniform.

Reborn blinked once, twice, trice and then his eyes widened slightly in shock. '_What the? The stay-away-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death prefect was talking and fixing someone's uniform? Does the hell started to freeze? Or my eyes lying to me?_' he turned around and shook his head. '_That must be Mammon's illusion.'_ He turned around again and found out that it was not an illusion. It did really happen.

He looked at the scene with slightly shocked-confused expression. '_Who is that boy? He must be freshmen. I've never seen him before._' he thought as he observe the slightly short boy with spiky-gravity-defying brunet hair. He couldn't see the face, but, from his place, he could see that the boy was really short and small for his ages. Not to mention the small and slim figure which could make any women-girls jealous.

'_Adorable._' That was the first thought run into Reborn's mind when he got to see the brunet's cute face. His big brown eyes shone with kindness and purity, and a big smile seemed to always adorning his cute lips. Reborn felt his face warmed up slightly as pink dusted his pale face. He shook his head as he realized his blush.

Reborn observe the two of them. And he raised his eyebrow confusedly when he saw the prefect, the Hibari Kyoya, smiled. Reborn blinked for a few times to make sure that his eyes didn't lie to him. Hibari Kyoya, he (and maybe everyone too) never saw him smiled, smirk yes, but smile? Never. This time, Reborn was so shocked that he felt like slapping his cheek to make sure that he weren't in some kind of nightmare.

He was so deep in his chaos like thought about certain prefect when he suddenly could feel the prefect's eyes glaring dagger at him. _'It's seemed he finally realized that I'm here.'_ The brunet's eyes also fixed on him with curious gaze.

The prefect said something to the brunet and patted his head softly and pushed him to walk into the school building. The fedora-wearing student saw the prefect eyed the brunet softly, until he disappeared into the building. Then, he turned to glare at him again.

Reborn stared as Hibari's _soft_ gaze turn into menacing glare. He walked toward the glaring prefect, with a smirk masking his shocked and confused expression.

The prefect crossed his arms as he said, "You come late."

Reborn's smirk widened, "Isn't it obvious?"

Hibari's glare increased and he pulled out his tonfas from God's know where. "I'll bite you to death." And he began his attack.

* * *

Reborn walked down the hallway while rubbing his abused cheek. '_That damn prefect._' He hissed at the thought of the prefect.

_Flashback ~in Reborn's POV~_

I smirked as the prefect in front of me glaring dagger at me. I was sure he's very pissed because I could dodge all of his attacks. Then, I remembered about certain adorable brunet who talked to him some minutes ago. I was so curious about him. _Who is he?_

The prefect was about to attack me again when I blurted my question to him. "Whom is the adorable brunet you talked to while ago?" He stopped a few feet in front of me.

He raised his eyebrow as if questioning why I asked him about it.

"Just curious." I said to him.

Then he narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "Don't mess with him."

I looked at him with questioning gaze. _Is the brunet important to him?_ I smirked at my own thought. _This might be interesting._ I began to plan my way how to get information about the brunet. _Well, I can asked the school secretary. Or maybe I can tell Verde to hack school's database. Or I can stal..._

Suddenly, I felt stinging pain on my left cheek. My eyes were searching for the culprit only to find certain prefect glaring dagger at me, again. _Che. I forgot he is still here._

He put his tonfas in God knows where, and intensified his glare. "As I have said a while ago. Don't mess with him." I saw him walked toward the school gate. He closed the gate and sent another death glare to me. With that he walked toward the school building, leaving me with my cheek hurt, outside the school gate.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Reborn walked through the school's corridor. With his hand still caressing his abused cheek, his thought wander around, curious about the brunet he saw earlier.

Then, he reached his classroom, 3-1. He knocked on the door and opened it. The homeroom teacher sighed at the sight of him. He wanted to scold the raven haired student for coming late the first day, but knowing that the scold will be useless against the said teen, he only told the student to sit on his chair.

Reborn walked toward his desk which was on the last row near the window, while nodding at his best friends, Fon and Luce. The two smiled at him and nodded slightly. Then their attentions went back to their teacher who was telling them what they should and shouldn't do in their last year of high school.

Not long after, Reborn's attention has moved to the sky outside the window. Wondering about another boring day.

* * *

At the break after the homeroom, Reborn stared at his class schedule while narrowing his eyes. He is with Fon for most of his classes. And only some with Luce. _'Huh? With the first year and second year?'_

"Oi, Fon. What is it?" he asked while pointing at the schedule.

"Hmm?" Fon looked up from his phone and leaned forward to see what his friend was pointing at. "Oh. This.. At the last Friday of each months, we will have a class with first year and second year." Fon said calmly, retreating back while typing something on his phone.

"I know it, but why?" Reborn asked again, feeling a bit annoyed.

Fon sighed and looked at his fedora-wearing friends, "You didn't listen at all, do you? Sensei said that it's new program for the students to get known each other. Well, it's more like a club activity."

Reborn pondered over it. "Then, what class or activity we are assigned to?"

"You can choose it. The choices will be informed later in this week." With that Fon's attention was back to his red-cased phone.

"Club activity, huh?"

* * *

The first day of the school has ended. Reborn was ready to go home. Without waiting for his two still chattering friends, he walked out from his classroom. From the corner of his eyes he spotted some girls looked at him with blush adorned their face. He threw a smile to them, smirking when the girls blushed redder and some squealed out loud.

"All of you..." Sudden malice voice rang through the corridor. They turned to spot the prefect glaring dagger at them while leaking out massive amounts of dark aura.

'Crap!' they scream in panic in their mind after realizing that they were indeed crowding and disturbing the peace, near the DC's room no less.

"...for crowding in the hallway... And disturbing the peace... I'll bite you to death!" Hibari took out his tonfas and ready to bite everyone. But before he even jumped to bite, the herbivores had scattered away, running fast toward the exit, trying to get away from the raging prefect.

Hibari glared at the remaining person who still stood at his place. Raising his eyebrow, Hibari asked him. "Why are you still here? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

Reborn pulled down his fedora, covering his obsidian eyes. "No."

"Then go away."

"I'm waiting for my friends." He said while pointing at his class where Fon and Luce were still talking inside.

"Hn." Hibari crossed his arms in front of his chest. And then turned around to go back to his room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Kyoya?" a voice that Reborn barely recognized came from inside the room before the door closed. When he remembered whose voice it was the door was already closed. _'It's that brunet's.'_

Reborn wanted to walk toward the DC room. He wanted to make sure that that voice was indeed the brunet's voice. But Fon's voice stopped him.

"Reborn? You are still here?"

Reborn saw Fon and Luce walking out from the class. They looked around in confusion.

"Why was there no student here? Does everyone have gone home? How early." Luce said.

"Well, thanks to the prefect."

"Kyoya? Was he here?" Fon asked.

"You cousin is in the DC room." Reborn pointed at the said room.

Fon looked as if thinking about something while staring at the closed door of DC's room. Then he said, "Let's go. The others have already been waiting outside the gate."

Reborn and Luce nodded. The three of them walked toward the exit. While Fon and Luce was talking about their plan of tea-time, Reborn was thinking why the brunet is there.

* * *

~Two days later~

"Reborn, what class will you choose?" Instead of answering, the said student only stared at the paper in his hand. Their homeroom teacher had given them the paper early in the morning.

Reborn was contemplating each choice. _'Hmm.. Cooking class, definitely not... Fashion... Flower.. Music... Art.. Language...'_ he sighed. He looked at his best friends, "Have you decided?"

"Accounting." said the student who wore hoodie black jacket. Mammon.

"Science." Verde said, not looking away from his tablet.

"The great Skull-sama chooses History!" Said the dark purple haired boy with piercings, before getting a punch in the side by Collonello, who said that no one asked him.

"Cooking class." Luce answered with merry voice. She is always feeling excited when it comes to cooking.

"What about you, Fon?" Reborn asked the Chinese.

"Self-defence." He answered politely.

Hearing this, Reborn raised his eyebrow. "Self-defence?"

"Oh! I also choose it, kora!" Collonello butted in.

"Hm. Me too." Lal said.

"So, the three of us will be in the same class then, kora!"

Fon nodded. Before he remembered something, "Ah! So are Kyoya and Mukuro."

"Those two? Really?" Collonello asked. After receiving a nod from Fon, he smirks. "I should plan for my revenge to them, then." Collonello began to mumbling about how he has to trick a bird and pineapple to defeat them.

_'Self-defence?'_ Reborn smirked, "I can sense a battlefield."

"That's why I choose it." Lal also smirked. "The rumour has already sprung up. There will be a chaos."

.

.

.

To be continued~~

* * *

Saa, how was it? Hibari is very protective about Tsuna. I wonder what their relationship is. And what they are doing in DC's room. *smirk* and then about Fon who stare at the door as if knowing _something_.

Anyway, which character would you like to show up next to have a little 'chat' with Tsuna? Vongola 10th Gen? Arcobaleno? Varia? Kokuyo? Millefiore? Shimon? Or Dino?

Please leave a review, PM or vote on my profile. :D

See you Next Year!


	3. Question 2 - First Impression

I want to thank everyone who followed, favorite, reviewed and also voted. I love you all! ('∀')

Saa... Actually I didn't plan to update this so soon, but, yesterday I spotted a hole in the story. I mean, in previous chapter, Tsuna had already dashed toward the school when Reborn has just woken up from his sleep. And we knew, as I described before, Reborn did his things verrrrryyyyyyy slowly, and he also walked toward the school lazily. So how could Reborn(who walked slowly) met Tsuna(who was supposed to be already in the school-sitting on his chair- stood in front of the gate like he has just arrived there)

I just thought, 'why the hell did Tsuna take a lot of time to go to school?' ∑(°Д°;)

And because of it, here I am updating this story. :D

Now, on with the story!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Question 2_

_First Impression_

_'I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATEEEE! HIIEEEE!'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind while his small delicate hands were trying to fix his tie. 'HUWAAA_! The tie come out messy! My uniform too! But if I don't hurry up... Kyoya will bite me! HIIEEEE!'_

The brunet ran faster, hoping that he would reach school on time. But, Lady Luck seemed love to tease him. Because of he was still busy with his uniform, he missed the fact that he was indeed taking the wrong turn. There he was, heading toward his old school, Namimori Middle School.

_'Ah! Finally!'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at his now ...presentable... tie. He looked up to see his surroundings. _'Eh? Wait...'_ He slowed down his pace, until he stopped suddenly in realization. _'I go the wrong way!'_ with that colour began to drain from his flushed face.

Immediately, he turned around and started to run, but the sound of Nami-Middle School's bell notified him that he was already late. And when he reached his school, he had to prepare himself to be bitten by none other than, the President of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" He ran as fast as he could with his dying will.

* * *

As our lovely brunet almost reached his final destination, he prayed to all God he could think of. _'I hope that Kyoya is not in front if the gate.'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Talking about the demon.

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna stopped dead in his track. He smiled sheepishly at his childhood friend who was glaring at him with menacing glare.

"Kyoya..." He called out as his best friends staring at him from head to toe with scrutinising stare.

"Coming late... Messy appearance.. In the first day of the school. Do you really want me to bite you to death that much?" he said as a smirk blooming in his stoic face.

"Hiieee! No Kyoya! I woke up late and I hurriedly wore my uniform, that's why my appearance is a _bit_ messy." Tsuna tried to reason.

Kyoya narrowed his steel grey eyes. "That doesn't explain why you come late." He said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I...I took the wrong turn..." He murmured it embarrassed.

The black haired teen sighed at his friend. "Tsunayoshi." With his finger he told the brunet to walk toward him.

Timidly, Tsuna walked forward. _'Kyoya will bite me!'_ he thought scared, biting his lip.  
When he has already stood in front of Kyoya, he closed his eyes tightly. He knew what comes next. Definitely Kyoya would raise his hand and then smacked him or flicked his forehe...

*pats* *pats* *pats*

_'Eh?'_ Slowly, Tsuna opened his right eye. And took a peek at his friends. Kyoya looked at him with indifferent face.

"Kyoya..." He called softly.

"Hn?"

"..Nothing." He said again, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle movements of the prefect's strong hand.

The prefect knew that the brunet really enjoying himself as he leaned into his touch. But, rules are rules. He couldn't let the brunet stay there with him, instead of go to class. He retreated his hand and said, "Fix your uniform."

"O-okay.;." Tsuna carefully and clumsily fixed his uniform. And with the help he got from Kyoya (which I don't know what or how Kyoya doing it), he finished faster.

Tsuna smiled widely as he thanked Kyoya for helping him. The prefect smiled back to him which made him smiled even more. He really loved it when he saw the prefect's soft smile.

"Anyway, Kyoya, The school will end earlier right?" He asked.

The black haired teen nodded. "Yes. Before the lunch break. What?"

"Can I come to your room? I tried a new recipe. Mom said it's good, and I want you to taste it." He said excitedly.

"I'll wait." He smiled again.

"Okay!" The brunet smiled happily. Then suddenly, he saw that his friend didn't look at him.

He glared at the person behind him. So the tunafish turned to look at the newcomer. There he saw another black haired student with black fedora stood with his back facing them. _'Who?'_ Tsuna thought curiously.

The fedora wearing student shook his head. His face looked like he was deep in his thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna asked the prefect who only shrugged yet still glaring dagger at the student with fedora. Then the student turned around. Tsuna now could see his face perfectly. The teen smirked at Kyoya who seemed to get annoyed by seeing the smirk on the other's face.

"Kyoya? Who is he?" Tsuna asked him nervously. Deathly aura which was leaked out from Kyoya warned him.

"Don't mind him." Kyoya turned his attention toward the cute brunet, changing his expression as he did so.

Tsuna sighed in relief when Kyoya look at him softly. He likes this soft side of Kyoya than the sadist and scary side of the President of DC. Kyoya told him to go to school and met Tetsu before going to class.

Tsuna nodded and smiled as Kyoya patted his head again. Then he walked toward the school building as he felt Kyoya's hand pushing on his back. He could feel Kyoya's watchful gaze and a curious gaze from the other teen lingering on his back until he stepped into the building.

There, he was greeted by Tetsu who coincidentally was patrolling there.

After greeting Tetsu, Tsuna turned around and saw the prefect began his attack at the fedora wearing student_. 'That teen can dodge All Kyoya's attack. He must be strong.'_

Tsuna heard a sigh from his side; he looked at the tall teen who was palming his face. "What's wrong Tetsu-san?"

Not looking at the brunet he said, "Of all days, why does those two have to fight today?"

"Are they often fighting?" Tsuna asked curiously. The black haired teen had really caught his attention.

"Very often. When those two fight, it's much worse than Kyo-san and Mukuro."

"Ehh? Really?" Tsuna exclaimed surprised. He looked at the two. "But, they looked same to me."

"It have just started, Sawada-san. Some minutes later, you will find the difference." The tall man turned toward him, "Anyway, you have to go to your class now. The homeroom had started minutes ago."

Tsuna nodded and they began walking toward Tsuna's classroom. Reaching the classroom, Tetsu knocked on the door and opened it. He said to the teacher that Sawada Tsunayoshi was late because he had a talk with Hibari Kyoya.

Hearing the name, the teacher nodded stiffly. And stared at the brunet nervously_. 'It seemed that he is close to Hibari-san. I should be careful around him.'_ That was what on the teacher mind.

Tsuna, probably, knew what the teacher thought, smiled sweetly at her. Hoping that it'll help reduce her nervousness. (Well.. Tsuna you did it very well. All people who saw your angel like smile were staring at you. Some blushing, some squealing, some drooling and some other... staring at you as if you are their prey.)

"Juudaime!" A familiar voice shouted, breaking the imagination the students had.

Tsuna looked for his friend and spotted him with face so red like tomato. "Hayato?"

"Juudaime! Here! I've keep this desk for you!" Hayato shouted while pointing at the empty desk next to him.

"Eh... Ah.. Okay..." Tsuna turned to look at Tetsu who smiled a bit.

"I'll take my leave, then. See you next time, Sawada-san." The DC's Vice President nodded at Tsuna.

After thanking the tall teen, Tsuna walked slowly toward his desk, on Hayato's left side.

"Thank you, Hayato." he smiled sheepishly as he sat down.

"Anything for you, Juudaime!" He said smugly. 'Now_, I can sit with Juudaime next to me!' _He mentally cried in happiness.

* * *

_~Hayato's imagination~_

_Tsuna bit his pencil as he looked at his notebook with confused face. He turned to his right, and called out _his one and only beloved_ right hand man (Warning: This is Hayato's imagination). "Hayato..."_

_The said man turned his face slowly, with gentleman smile and sparkling around him, he answered coolly, "Yes, Juudaime? Is there something I could do for you?"_

_Tsuna was now blushing and fidgeting in his chair. He put his fist on his lips and said timidly, "I don't understand this... Could you teach me?"_

_Hayato's face lit up even more. He kneeled in front of _his_ Juudaime. Then he grabbed _his_ Juudaime's hands, and looked at him in the eyes with his beautiful gentle emerald eyes, as if he was about to propose him. "Of course, Juudaime. I will do anything for you."_

_Tsuna blushed redder. "Hayato..."_

_"Juudaime..."_

_"Hayato..." Tsuna leaned toward Hayato._

_"Juudaime..." and Hayato also leaned forward._

_"Hayato..." Their face was now separated by 30 cm._

_"Juudaime..." 17 cm_

_"Hayato.." They had already face to face. Tsuna's eyes were half lidded._

_"Juudaime..." Hayato's eyes filled with passion and desire._

_Their face came closer. And then... "Haya..."_

* * *

"Hahaha"

Hayato's (imaginary) happiness disappeared when an annoying laugh resounded from the other side of Tsuna's desk.

"I'm on your left side Tsuna! _Ganbarimashou*, nee_!"

Tsuna smiled sweetly again. "Hai! Takeshi-kun. _Isshou ni_*."

The peaceful moment was disturbed by a shout in rage which came from certain silver haired teen. "What the hell do you think you are fucking doing, Yakyuu-baka?"

Yamamoto Takeshi only looked at Hayato dumbly. "I think I'm talking to Tsuna."

A tick popped out on Hayato's forehead. "It was supposed to be rhetorical question, you dumb!"

"Oh.. Hahahahaha!"

In the middle of them, Tsuna sweat dropped.

The two of them continued to bicker.. I mean one-sided argument.. Hayato was shouting how dumb the yakyuu-baka could be, while the happy go lucky teen was laughing all the way, sometimes made a comment or talking to Tsuna completely ignoring the raging bomber.

The argument would have been still going on for hours if Kyoya didn't interrupt them. The prefect who somehow was very pissed off didn't say any word and just made the duo stop disrupting the peace by throwing his tonfas strike at their head, instantly knocking them out. And then, without any word he left.

The teacher who has been cornered to the corner stood up slowly as the noisy class turned to silent class. Mentally thanking Hibari, she walked toward her desk and stood behind it, continuing her homeroom.

* * *

"...So that's all for now.. After the homeroom break, you'll have to go to your appointed class." With that the homeroom teacher, Akiko-sensei walked out from the classroom.

Tsuna compare his schedule and his friends' schedules, pouting as he did so_. 'Hmm.. Most of my class aren't with Hayato or Takeshi.. I wonder who I could met..'_

He smiled softly as he remembered that most of his friends when he was still in middle school attend Namimori High School. _'Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei-nii had already attended this school since last year. And this year are me, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Chikusa, Ken, and Enma.'_ Tsuna grinned as he counted. _'This three years of high school must be very exciting!'_

The bell rang. Reminding him to go to his next class. "Ah! It's already..." He looked at his sides. There his two best friends were still sprawled on the floor, dead to the world. "..If I leave them, Hayato will definitely scare to death, thinking that I was kidnapped by the U.M.A or so... Nah.. Never mind.. They will be all right.." With that, our innocent and kind Tsuna left his two best friends to go to his next class. Math class, much to his dismay.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Saa... How is it? Hope you like this chapter too. :)

If you might not know, _Ganbarimashou_ means 'Let's do our best' and _Issho ni_ means 'Let's do it together'

About Hayato's imagination, blame it on my craziness when I write this chapter. The idea suddenly popped up on my mind. And I can't stopped myself from writing it.

The one who lead the poll was Uni and Byakuran. So, they will be the candidates for the guest in next chapter. Keep voting, so your favorite character could show up sooner. :D

That's for now. Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite :D

See you!

And Happy New Year, minna!


	4. Question 3

Hello dear readers!

I'm sorry that I can't reply to all of your reviews since Question 1. I was so busy with my work and to make it worse I also got sick at the start of this year. So.. You know.. And then, my internet connection was ...awful. It couldn't connect and leaving me in the dark for almost 2 weeks.  
Anyway, Thank you for all of your reviews and votes, and also those who follow and favorite this story. I love you all!

Here's the (very late) reply:

_**SkyBlue24 **_: Here is the next chapter! I'm glad that you love love love love love this story like A LOT . Thank you for your support! :)

_**Sticy17**_ : Here's the update. :)

_**doremishine itsuko**_ : *smirk* I wonder what do you want me to do about this character~~

_**Rin Ice Miyako**_ : Gokudera had already showed up last chapter. ^^ While Byakuran and Enma still have to wait in a long line.

_**Lemondream**_ : Thank you for the votes. I had counted it up! :D

_**Guest 1**_ : I'm glad that you love it! Here's the update.

_**Guest 2**_ : Shimon and 10th gen? Okay! ;) Thank you for the votes!

_**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27 **_: Thank you! Here's the update! :D

_**Setsu27**_ : I'm glad you love that chapter. Hope you will love this one too and the next too. :D

_**CieloFiore-hime **_: Mukuro and Xanxus will show up here! And Dino might show up next chapter! Thank you for your votes! :D

_**sticy17**_ : Here's the update! ;)

_**Kichou**_ : Ah.. about Fon, Yes, He already know Tsuna, but, not because he is related to Kyoya. The story about how he met Tsuna will be mentioned in his chapter. Vote for him! :) and yes! It would be very funny when Reborn find out that his friends had already knew Tsuna. Thank You! Here's the update!

_**Vetrag**_ : Thank you! About Reborn, based on the poll he might show up next chapter! :D I didn't expect anyone will like that part(Hayato's imagination)! That was just crazy random idea that popped out suddenly. But, anyway, thank you! Here's the update!

!

Based on all the votes I have received, there are two people who had the most votes. So the two of them will be showed up here! :D Who? They are the Pervert Pineapple AKA _**Rokudo Mukuro**_ and the one and only VARIA Boss, _**Xanxu**_s!

Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Warning : Mukuro's _concealed_ pervert attempts, Pineapple bashing, and my English~~ English is not my native language, so, you might find some mistakes.

!

_Question __3_

_The Pervert Pineapple and Scary Saviour_

With one last glance toward his two best friends who sprawled on the floor, Tsuna walked out from his classroom. He glanced at his right and left. No sight of his classmate. _'Hiiieee! Where are the others? Or to be exact where is the Math Class?'_ he screamed in his head.  
_'uh... I think Tetsuya-san had already told me where it is this morning. But... Where is it?'_

Tsuna felt like pulling his hair when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oya, oya, what do I find here? A bunny in distress?"

Tsuna looked up to see another best friend of his walking toward him with all of his glory.

Nappo hair. Check. Sly smile. Check. Mischievous heterochromatic eyes. Check. Evil aura. Check. Pervert intention.. _Eh? Anyway_, Check.

"Mukuro!" He walked toward his senpai. "What are you doing here? Isn't this floor for freshmen?"

"I was visiting Chrome's class and guiding her to her next class." He said with his usual sly smile.

Sudden idea snapped Tsuna. "Ah! Mukuro!" Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's hand, surprising the latter for the contact.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro tried to fight his upcoming blush.

"Could you please guide me to my next class?" Tsuna pleaded to Mukuro.

Tsuna's hands grabbed Mukuro's hands tightly. Check. Kicked puppy eyes. Check. Small beads of tears. Check. Light blush. Check. Irresistible pout. Check.

Mukuro's pale cheeks suddenly turned red at the adorable sight before him. How can he resist such a sight? Specially his lower region which somehow tightened his pants. *cough*

"e..etto.. Tsunayoshi-kun.." Mukuro stuttered as his face turned redder.

"You don't want?" the adorable brunet seemed ready to cry at any moment.

"No! It's not like that. I-I will guide you to your class."

"Thank you Mukuro!" Tsuna hugged the blushing senpai tightly.

"Guh." _'At this point, Tsunayoshi will find out about...'_ As much as he wanted to hug the brunet back, Mukuro didn't want the bulge in his pants brushed against the adorable-ravishable brunet. So Mukuro sadly said "Tsunayoshi-kun could you please release me?"

Tsuna hurriedly pulled back from the pervert senpai (not that he knew) with guilty face. "I'm sorry, Mukuro. I forget that you don't want to be hugged."

Mukuro wanted to clear the misunderstanding, "No! No! No! You take it all wrong Tsunayoshi-kun! It's not that I don't want to be hugged, it's just..."

"Just?" Tsuna looked at him curiously yet still crestfallen.

"..just..." Mukuro dropped down to the floor. His left arms held him up while his right hand covering his mouth. Waterfall of tears running down his cheek anime style,_ 'I don't want to be called pervert by you if you notice my arousals.'_

"Mukuro?" The brunet's voice called him softly from behind him. "Are you okay?"

Mukuro immediately stood up and turned around. With an energetic smile on his face, no trace of tears, he changed the topics. "Let's go to your next class, Tsunayoshi-kun. You are already late."

Realizing the time he nodded and asked the senpai to lead him.

At first they walked in silent until Tsuna said, "I'm glad that I met you Mukuro. If not, maybe I will get lost." Tsuna smiled brightly at Mukuro.

Mukuro blushed a little. "So do I, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. You know, this morning, when I checked which class I'm in, I was shocked to death.. (Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this) when I spotted the birdie and that annoying boxer's name on my class."

"Hee... The three of you?" Tsuna widened his eyes at the fact. He knew what will happen if the three of them in one room, Chaos. Kyoya and Mukuro in one room is the worst idea ever, and adding Ryohei-nii-san will made the worst idea worsened three times. "What a poor soul." Tsuna pitied the trio's classmates and teacher.

Mukuro turned to face _His_ adorable tuna. "Right? What sin I have done which make me have to face the seventh hell?"

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat dropped at his senpai antic. _'I think you are the seventh hell itself.'_

Mukuro continued his self-pity "And my nightmare worsen after I found out that in most of my classes, I will have to spent this year in the same class with them!" he added tragically. *black background, thunder strike continuously, rain poured hard, and hurricane raced toward the teen*

"I think you think too much, Mukuro."

All the effects gone as Mukuro faced the brunet again. "Oya?"

"It can't be that bad, right?"

Mukuro frowned. "Do you think being constantly disturbed by that stupid boxer is not bad?"

~flashback~

_Mukuto stared at the announcement board grimly. Then a loud disturbing voice came from his right side._

_"EXTREME! Mukuro! We're EXTREMELY in the same EXTREME class! So is Hibari! This EXTREME year will be EXTREMELY EXTREME!" the loud boxer raised his hands up._

Later.

_Mukuro sat on his chair. The one on the back near the window. He noticed that the chair in front of him and the one on his right had been occupied by the bag which was placed on top of the desk. He didn't really care who sat near him. So, he stared at the sky outside. Then he heard loud running step__s__ from certain boxer._

_"EXTREME! Mukuro! You sat next to me!"_

_The indigo haired teen turned to see the loud boxer sat on his right. _'Seriously?'_ Mukuro's faced dropped in an instant._

_Not noticing the frown on Mukuro's face, Ryohei continued, "The EXTREME one who EXTREMELY sits in front of you will be Hibari!"_

_The ring of bell which telling the students to get into class, sounds like Cerberus's roar to Mukuro. Annoyed, Mukuro think to himself, _'This is hell.'

~End of Flashback~

"..And after that, he continuously shouted in my ears and that birdie's presence was really disturbing."

Tsuna was speechless for a minute. If he was Mukuro he was sure that his right ear will be deft by the end of the day. "...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Mukuro nodded slight and changed the topic, again. "Anyway, how is your day so far?"

"Well, nothing really special. Thought, I woke up late." Mukuro chuckled at that. "And Kyoya helped me fixing my uniform."

"What? That birdie? Did he touch you?" Mukuro grabbed the brunet's shoulders.

"Of course he touched me. If he didn't, how would he help me fixing my uniform?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

_'Tsunayoshi-kun! You are too oblivious and naive for your own good!'_ Mukuro thought to himself. Then sudden idea crossed his pervert mind, he smirked slyly. "Tsunayoshi-kun.." he began calmly, with an innocent smile.

"Umm... Yes?" Tsuna's intuition told him to be wary.

"What I mean is, did him touch you like this?" he asked while his right hand circled around Tsuna's slim waist and his left hand on the brunet's hip.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna was embarrassed by Mukuro's sudden intimate action. Usually, Mukuro only encircled his arms on his waist, hugged him from behind tightly, holding his hand, and peck him on the cheeks. _Eh? Aren't they almost intimate?_

Mukuro's hand moved lower and lower until it reached Tsuna's round ass. Mukuro bent down until his lips on the same level with Tsuna's ear. He blew softly, sending shiver down Tsuna's spine. "Did he do something like this to you?"

Tsuna was blushing madly. "N-No.. Kyoya won't do it."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Mukuro pulled back and smiled. "If you say so. Kufufufufu."

While the blush died down, Tsuna asked his senpai. "Where are we?"

That caught Mukuro's attention. He looked around to find that they were in front of the cafetaria. "Oya oya.. I think we took the wrong way, Tsunayoshi-kun. Your math class is supposed to be on the opposite direction of this cafeteria."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted loudly. He looked at the clock hung above the cafeteria door. He was very late.

"Well, why don't we spend the remaining time here, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said while pointing at the white double doors.

Tsuna eyed the doors. Well, he had already late and this morning he didn't eat his breakfast. So he nodded and followed Mukuro walking into the large cafeteria.

Tsuna was thinking about what he will eat when suddenly something flew passing him and creating crashing sound behind him. He turned around to see pieces of once wine bottle.

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP, TRASH!"

Tsuna turned again to see a black haired teen sat at one corner. Near him were wine bottles scattered around. The teen's face somehow looked familiar to him.

"Oya oya. Xanxus you don't have to be angry. Look." Mukuro pulled Tsuna into his embrace. "You scare Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh? Xanxus?" Tsuna pulled away from Mukuro's embrace much to the pineapple's dismay.

"Tsunayoshi?" the black haired teen called Xanxus sat up straight. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the small teen from head to toe. A look of recognizing showed up on his face.

"Xanxus-nii!" The brunet leaped to the now standing black haired teen. He hugged him around his waist. "Long time no see!"

Xanxus ruffled the brunet's hair lovingly. "It's sure very long time ago since we last met."

*cough* the sound brought their attentions to the forgotten indigo haired teen. "You know each other?"

Tsuna pulled back from Xanxus to face Mukuro with big adorable smile. "Un! Xanxus-nii and Timoteo-jii-san often visited us when I was still in kindergarten."

"Timoteo-who?"

"He is my father, Trash." Mukuro's attention turned toward the tall black haired teen. "This kid's father is my father's external advisor."

"So..." Mukuro pointed at the two teens, "You have known each other...?"

"Since we were children." Tsuna added cheerfully. He was so happy to meet his childhood friend again.

"Ku-fu-fu.." Mukuro laughed nervously at the new fact he learnt about the brunet. Here he was, thinking that the brunet would be scared of Xanxus and he would cling onto him. He wept at one corner while the two childhood friends talked together ignoring him.

"Hee?" Tsuna surprised voice caught his attention. He looked at the duo. "Squalo-nii, Luss-nee, Levi-nii, Mammon-nii, and Bel-nii also here?"

Mukuro stared at them with wide eyes. He completely caught off guard and surprised. _'Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun... Wh-Why-How do you know about those delinquents?'_

This time, Mukuro fell to the ground with his knees and left hand holding him up from his now hilarious shocked face impaling the white tiled floor. While his right hand reached out toward the duo desperately.

Leaving the pineapple alone, let's move to the childhood friend duo. You might think that Xanxus and Tsuna talked about the past times to relive their childhood memories. But, no! They were not talking about it. Actually they were talking about... certain pineapple.

"I never expected that you met such a person like that trash." Xanxus pointed at the pineapple with his thumb.

"Well, same here. You know, he's the weirdest person I have ever met. I mean his nappo-hair, and then his trident. I think he only doesn't want to lose to Kyoya about weapon."

"Hnn.. I think so... Beside he's incredibly stupid."

"Eh? But he usually ranked first when he was in Kokuyo middle school."

Xanxus sighed and patted the brunet's head softly. "Tsunayoshi, even thought he is smart, that doesn't mean he is not stupid."

Tsuna putted his finger on his lips and re-thought about all events with Mukuro.

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ It has been a long time since we last met. Do you miss me?"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ Look at the sky! If you're the sky, I would like to be the cloud which always stays with you!"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ we're like two sides of this coin. We're different but we can't be separated."_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

"I think you're right." Tsuna said while sitting on Xanxus's lap.

"See? And to make it worse he is pervert."

Tsuna hummed at that. Then as realization struck him, "EH? PERVERT?"

Xanxus raised his eyebrows. "You don't know?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Well, he always acts like gentleman, or so he said."

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "What has that trash done to you?"

"Well... he hugged me tightly and sometimes pecked me on my cheeks."

"Is that all?"

"...Um... actually, before we go here, he... _touched_... me." Tsuna bit his lips and embarrassed blush creeping into his face.

Something snapped within Xanxus. He grabbed one of his empty bottle and threw it at the still sulking pineapple.

*crash*

The indigo haired teen stood frozen. Then he let out his creepy laugh. "Ku~Fu~Fu~Fu~ Who dares to throw that bottle at me?" he turned to face Xanxus and Tsuna. Already knew that it was Xanxus who threw the bottle. Mukuro took out his trident from God know where and pointed at Xanxus.

After placing Tsuna on the seat next to him, Xanxus stood up from his chair. Taking out his guns, he aimed them at the Kufufufu-ing Pineapple. "What do you think you were doing to Tsunayoshi, Trash?"

"Oya Oya.. What are you talking Xanxus? I don't understa..." before he could even finished his words; Xanxus had already fired at him.

"You dare to do pervert things to him.. Just prepare yourself to get killed by me." With that he continued his firing to burn the Pineapple to crisp.

"Oi... Oi! You will destroy the place!" Panic, Mukuro shouted at the raging scared teen.

"The hell with it. Anyway, it's your fault."

"How that can be my fault? You..." Once again, Mukuro's speech was cut off by Xanxus continuously firing.

The fight continued like no tomorrow. Leaving the forgotten Tunafish to cower in the corner of the room. Doing his best to avoid being shoot by Xanxus. The only thing Tsuna hoped was, there will be a saviour who will save him and took him out from this mess.

God was very kind to him this time. His hope had been answered. The double doors of the cafeteria were opened slightly. Someone's head slipped between the door to see the cafeteria's condition.

Tsuna raised his head on time. He could see the face. It was...

.

.

.

To be continued!

Haha~~ Sorry for the cliff hanger. I still need to wait for the votes to decide who will be Tuna's saviour~~

Anyway, how was this chapter?

Mukuro and Xanxus are a bit OOC, I'm sorry for it. But love can change the world. Just like how love changes Kyoya from stoic to sweet and caring person. Right? Right?

Well I pity Mukuro in this chapter. He hung his hope too high only to let it fall and broken. And also, his flirting only left bad impression on Tsuna's side. And to make it worse, Xanxus and Tsuna keep insulting him like no tomorrow. Especially about his unstoppable pervertness. Will Tsuna forgive him? Or should I make Tsuna hate him?

Another question. Should I add Fran? And which group he will be in? Kokuyo or VARIA?

Anyway, I had delete Xanxus, Mukuro, and Hayato's name from the poll, since the three of them had appeared and had a talk with our adorable Tunafish. :D

Anyway, whose head which peeked into the cafetaria? You decide it, dear readers! Vote on the poll! This time, it were Reborn, Fon and Dino who got the most votes.

So that's it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too. And please don't forget to review, follow and favorite!

See you soon! :D


End file.
